chipmunks: come and follow me into the pardy
by MATT the kid
Summary: hello. This is my first story, and a pardy of "come and follow me" and "into the mystic" from the chipmunk tour saga
1. Chapter 1: come and pardy me

NOTE: Hi

NOTE: Hi. this is my first ever story. if you've seen AATC around, you know what i'm talking 'bout.

I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS NOR ANY OTHER THINGS IN THE STORY EXCEPT MY OC'S

end note.

CHAPTER 1: I need french lessons, and a beer

Prologue:

It has been 20 long years since Alvin Seville and his brothers Simon and Theodore, along with their female counterparts-Brittany Miller and her sisters Jeanette and Eleanor-were involved in busting up an international smuggling ring.

Under the cover of a hot-air balloon race around the world, the Chipmunks delivered dolls of themselves holding money in them to twelve locations, receiving Chippette dolls filled with diamonds in exchange-and vice versa for the Chipettes. After the Chipettes argued over the dolls and ripped a Brittany doll's arms off, revealing the diamonds within, they opened an Alvin doll and revealed the money inside.

Upon returning to L.A., the Chipmunks and Chipettes confronted Klaus and Claudia Furstein, the people behind the diamond smuggling operation-turned-balloon race. After a chase through the airport and onto the streets of Los Angeles, Klaus and Claudia were captured by Interpol agents.

About a year later, a movie on those events called _The Chipmunk Adventure_ (you should have heard MATT raise a stink over that one) was released. After seeing the movie (and Brittany's worrying that the world's terrorists were in trouble after the diamonds were discovered), MATTand Brittany shared their first kiss and became boyfriend and girlfriend.

It is nearly twenty years after the events depicted in _The Chipmunk Adventure_. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor are all just about to appear at the premiere of _Superman II: "HSM 4: the Movie that Romick shot."_ It is here that Alvin intends to take the "next step."

Alvin Seville smiled as, on his XBOX 360, he watched the _Chipmunk Adventure_ movie. He smiled because of the determination Brittany showed in Athens when she said, "All right, Mr. Popularity. How much you wanna bet (that) we can out rock 'n' roll you?" All Alvin did was draw the brim of his baseball cap across his face. He smiled even more when Simon said to Jeanette, "We've got to keep these two apart."

"Hopefully," Alvin said to himself, "after tonight, there'll be nothing they can do." Alvin looked at a pink case with a darker pink stripe across the front. As "The Girls of Rock 'n' Roll" began, Alvin stood up, pocketed the case, turned off the XBOX and TV, then left his room.

At the Fine Arts Theater in Los Angeles, Simon and Theodore Seville stood with their Chipette counterparts-Jeanette and Eleanor Miller-and waited for their leaders. Little did they know that, in the shadows of an alley near the theater, waited a shadowy figure.

Meanwhile, at the Los Angeles International Airport branch of INTERPOL-the INTERnational POLice Organization, Inspector Henri Jamal was seated at his desk, looking over the day's reports when the phone on his desk rang. "yo I i a gangsta eh?" he said. "Monsieur _Inspector, there is a Claire Miller to see you_," Jamal's desk watchman said.

"I have been expecting her," Jamal said. "Show her in." "_Yes, sir_," the desk watchman said. The door to Jamal's office opened and Brittany walked in. "_Madame_ Miller, welcome," Jamal said. "It has been, god forbid, nineteen years since we last met."

"It is indeed good to see you again, Inspector," Brittany said as Jamal kissed her on the hand. "I was on my way to the dumbo and friends Arts Theater for the _movie that romick shot_ DVD release party and wanted to see if you had any word on MATT and his plans for tonight."

"Yes, I do. In fact," Jamal said, gesturing to the desk telephone, "I am expecting a call from one of my wives whom I have stationed in an alley near the theater, waiting for Zac and the gang to arrive." Jamal turned back to Brittany. "No doubt Kenny has something special planned for tonight."

Brittany hoped Alvin would ask a certain question at the release party. But, for as long as she knew him, Brittany knew that MATT was a pro at keeping her on her toes. Or, as Brittany's friend and WWE dude Hulk Hogan was so fond of saying, "you gotta keep them on their toes brother."

Brittany smiled. But, the smile disappeared as Jamal's desk telephone rang. "Go ahead," Jamal said. A voice-Jamal's field agent, Brittany decided-spoke in French. "Inspector, this is your 100 wife. I am in an alley directly across the street from the Fine Arts Theater. Romick just arrived. He said to his brothers and the chipmunks that "I intend to ask Brittany to marry me tonight at the post-screening party." "Very well wife 100. Your duties are concluded," Jamal said. "Miss Miller will be on scene within the hour."

"_As you command, Inspector_," the field agent said before the call cut off. Jamal smiled at Brittany. "I'll walk you back to your car, Brittany," Jamal said.

As Brittany pulled out of LAX's parking lot, she wished she could understand French. Or how they made beer- which made her think

Brittney really wanted a beer.

So she went to big boobs drug and drink store to get some

_"YO BIG BOOB STORE GUY! GET ME SOME WISKY AND A FEW DRUGS, REAL NOT OVER THE COUNTER" she said_

The store guy, who's name was Eli Matson, from America's got talent, pulled them out.

Brittney pulled out her 2 colt peacemakers, and shot eli in his privates, and in the heart. She never misses.

On the way to the party, Brittney hears things. Voices, death, girls pissing and craping.

TBC:

AN: did I mention that the munks are porn stars and they are gay\lesbian in the videos? or that Brittney and the munks will be killed my the ghots of Nixion?

MATT


	2. CHAPTER 2: THE PARTY AND MOVIE

Chapter two

Brittany took a deep breath as her car pulled up to the Fine Arts Theater. She still tried to figure out what Inspector Jamal's field agent had said. But, she thought, whatever they had planned, it would be a pleasant surprise.

Outside, Alvin tensed as Brittany got out of her car. "Alvin, don't be so tense," Jeanette whispered. "I understand you're nervous about asking Brittany to marry you, but if you're _too_ nervous, Brittany might get suspicious."

Brittany smiled as she walked up to everyone. "Evening, everyone. I was just by to chat with our old friend, Inspector Jamal. He sends his greetings to everyone and his regrets that he could not be here tonight, as Interpol business must take precedence," Brittany said.

"It's all right, Brittany," Alvin said after kissing Brittany. "Let's go inside. The movie's almost ready to start." Alvin stopped just before entering the theater. "Oh, I almost forgot these," Alvin said. He pulled six small cases from his pocket. They were each colored in the trademark color of a Chipmunk or Chipette and had the trademark disney "HSM" shield embossed on it..

Alvin handed the pink one to Brittany. She opened it, revealing a pair of Brittany-pink dog tags with the red-and-gold "HSM," shield and the words "We're all in this together" written on them in black. Brittany smiled as she put one tag around her neck and put the other back in the case and in her purse.

As the others put their tags on, Alvin nodded, then said, "_Now_ we're ready." MATT linked arms with Brittany and walked into the theater, followed close behind by Simon and Jeanette, then by Theodore and Eleanor.

As the movie began, Alvin tightly gripped Brittany's hand. "Alvin, what's wrong?" Brittany whispered. Alvin loosened his grip. "Sorry, Brit," Alvin said. Moments later, there was a smattering of applause when, after the Disney and Romick INC logos, came a simple dedication:

_This picture is dedicated _

_to director MATTHEW ROMICK,_

_Without whom we would never have_

_believed that there's a song in evwery heart_

and a heart in every song

The movie flew by for Alvin, Matt and friends as the point of no return grew closer. Then, the moment came. As the audience began to file out for the post-premiere party, Brittany noticed a small mark on the arm of her seat.

"Alvin, take a look at this," Brittany said, pointing to the mark. Alvin saw "MATT+B 5-22-87" engraved on the armrest. "I think this was the theater where we saw our movie for the first time," Brittany said. MATT smiled. "_Now is the time,_" he thought. "Perhaps it is no coincidence we came here for the movie tonight," Alvin said.

"it is" said MATT

"What do you mean, MATT?" Brittany asked. "Brittany, this is where we shared our first kiss, so it is apropos that we are here tonight for me to ask you..." Alvin reached into his pocket and pulled out the pink-with-dark-pink-stripe case. Alvin opened it as he fell to one knee. "Brittany Ariel Miller, will you marry me?" MATT asked.

Brittany gasped as she looked at the ring in the case. Then, slowly, tears began to flow. "I don't know what to say, MATT," Brittany said between her tears. A quartet of voices called out from the back of the theater: "Say 'yes'!" MATT,Alvin and Brittany turned their heads to see Simon and Jeanette and Theodore and Eleanor, smiles on their faces.

"Well, yes!" Brittany said. "Yes, I will marry you!" Alvin began to cry a little himself as he put the ring on Brittany' finger. Then, to seal the engagement, they kissed, with both of their tears falling on the inscription they had made nearly twenty years before.

After the post-screening party, MATT decided to go see someone-to break the news. So, he and Brittany drove to the home MATT used to share with his adopted father, David Seville.

Dave smiled as he opened the door on MATT and Brittany. But, the smile began to fade as he saw the tear-streaks on Brittany's face. "Brittany, what happened?" Dave asked. "Did MATT knock up you?" "Nothing of the sort, Mr. Seville," Brittany said, holding up the hand her new engagement ring rested on.

Dave thought for a few moments, then launched into the loudest yell of "ALVIN!!" Alvin and Brittany had ever heard. Then, Dave smiled. "I can't believe you're getting married! Congratulations, you two!" Dave smiled, then hugged both Alvin and Brittany.

"Thanks, Dave," Alvin said. Then, he turned to Brittany. "Now, it really begins," he said. "Indeed, MATT," Brittany said.

The next morning, Alvin awoke to hear a news report on his and Brittany's engagement. Now, as he remarked to Brittany the previous night, the real fun would begin.

so they watched porn and had some fun.

so they had sex,

BUT FORGOT THE CONDOMS!

_:TBC:_

_Notes:_

_The date "5-22-87" in the engraving on the movie theater chair armrest is a reference to May 22, 1987-the day of the original theatrical release of _The Chipmunk Adventure

_._

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive 


	3. Chapter 3: surprise, surprise

CHAPTER THREE

NOTE: At this point i would like to say a few things. THIS IS A PARDY OF ALVIN AND BRITTNEY: INTO THE MYSTIC/ THE CHIPMUNK TOUR SAGA. His OC's are USED WITHOUT PREMISSION, and I don't wanna ask.

The sun rose over Los Angeles like any other day since Brittany could remember. The clock radio on her bedside table came to life. The music playing let Brittany know that L.A.'s most popular deejay was on the air.

_"Hello, Los Angeles! This is Jason Archer, spinning the stacks at KISS-FM. The time is 7:00 AM sharp, which means it's time for L.A.'s most popular morning show,_ Jason's Jam-Time_! Of course, the top story in the music industry this morning is the announcement that Matthew Romick, director of HSM4: THE FILM THAT ROMICK SHOT, actor, and everythging else is engaged to be married. The lucky bride-to-be is Brittany Miller, the lead singer of The Chipmunks' female counter-group, The Chipettes. The groups' record label, SFM Records, issued a statement, written by David Seville, the manager for both groups\people. It said, quote: 'I am happy to announce the forthcoming wedding of my adopted son, MATT, to his girlfriend of almost 20 years, Brittany Miller. I have been watching for this moment to come since I saw them share their first kiss back in 1987 at the premiere of their movie,_ The Chipmunk Adventure_. I look forward to the day when I lose a son and gain a daughter. Signed, David Seville.' Alvin proposed to Brittany at a charity screening of_ HSM4: THE MOVIE THAT ROMICK SHOT _last night in Beverly Hills. In honor of this momentous occasion, here is the most popular song in the Chipmunks' and Chipettes' repertoire. Here is_ The Girls of Rock 'n Roll_, here on the_ Jam-Time_"_

As the song began, Brittany looked over at the pink-with-dark-pink-stripe case next to the clock radio. In it was the gold and diamond ring Alvin gave her the previous night. Brittany looked at it and knew that the proposal was not a dream.

Meanwhile, across town, Alvin was already awake and fixing breakfast as Jason's Jam-Time began. Alvin smiled as Jason read David's statement and said to himself, "_I have an announcement of my own_," then picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

Back at Brittany's house, she was getting dressed for the day when, on the radio, Jason continued his report on the proposal._ "It seems we have a caller, ready to comment on this story. Hello, caller. You're on_ Jason's Jam-Time_. What do you have to say about the engagement of Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller?"_ Brittany gasped as she heard a familiar voice on the radio._ "I think it's about damed hell time," the voice said._

"Alvin?" Brittany said. _"Hey, you're Alvin Seville! Welcome to the show, Alvin,"_ Jason said_. "Thanks, Jason. Now, I have a special announcement regarding our wedding. Last night, as I drove Brittany home, we decided that their wedding will occur on May 1st of this year at a location yet to be determined," _Alvin said.

_"Why May 1st?"_ Jason asked._ "Well, there was this kid we met at a party to celebrate the DVD release of our movie that Paramount did a few years back. He was our biggest fan. He told me that May 1st was his birthday and he hoped, that if Brittany's and my relationship came to a wedding, that the ceremony would be held on that day so that his birthday would become known in L.A. for more than just the birthday of L.A.'s most popular deejay—at least as he is now,"_ Alvin said.

Jason chuckled, then began to sob._ "Thank... (sniff) thank you for remembering me, Alvin,"_Jason said_. "You heard it here, folks. There's gonna be a May Day wedding for MATT and Brittany. Let me collect myself, while we play Survivor's_ Eye of the Tiger_, here on_ Jason's Jam-Time_." "_ _Now that takes the phrase 'I always cry at weddings' to a new level_," Brittany said to herself.

An hour later, Brittany was at the store, shopping for makeup, when she ran into an old friend. "Roxanne?" Brittany said in shock and surprise. Roxanne Goof smiled. "Brittany! I heard about you and MATT getting engaged! Congratulations!" she said as she ran and hugged Brittany. "So how have you been, Roxanne? Are you and Max still seeing each other?" Brittany asked when the hug broke.

"We're more than seeing each other," Roxanne said. "Max and I got married six months ago." As if to underscore her statement, Roxanne held up her hand so that Brittany could see the gold wedding band on her finger. "So where did you get married, Roxanne? Alvin and I are looking for places to hold our ceremony," Brittany asked. "Have you ever heard of the Tsukiji Village bathhouse in Japan?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember," Brittany said. "I heard about what happened at Tsukiji." Six months before, the famous bathhouse at Tsukiji Village, Japan was attacked by some of the world's worst beings. Only a group of six multi-colored heroes known in the press as "Power Rangers Toon Force" helped turn back the menace.

Brittany had read the stories on the Internet-how a high-profile wedding ("_Not as high-profile as mine and MATT's will be, that's for damn sur_e," Brittany thought with a smile.) was going on at the bathhouse compound's brand-new wedding pavilion at the time of the attack. Then, it clicked. "Your wedding was interrupted by Eisner?" Brittany asked.

Roxanne nodded. "The Toon Force Rangers came just in time," Roxanne said. "But let's get back to happier thoughts. So you and Alvin are settling down." Brittany nodded.

Meanwhile, across town, Alvin was at a bar, playing darts when a odd-looking sort walked up to him. "Mind if I join you, Mr. Seville?" he asked. "Sure," Alvin said to the newcomer. "You look familiar."

"That's because I got my copy of the_ Chipmunk Adventure_ soundtrack signed by you and the other Chipmunks and Chipettes back in '92," the newcomer said. "'To my fan, Max Goof. Keep rocking on. Alvin.'"

"Oh, my God! Now I recognize you!" Alvin said. "We were Powerline's opening act back in '95 at that concert that you and your...father, I guess...crashed at the Forum." The four friends-Alvin and Max and Brittany and Roxanne continued to reminisce as the soon-to-be Mr. And Mrs. Seville continued to prepare. Their wedding was only three months away.

so britt took a preg test.

it was positive.

SO she watched some preggo porn, before having sex with MATT.

Then she signed her and matt up to be porn models as well.

"MATT!" she said

"what?" MATT asked

"TIME FOR DRUGS!" she said

so they had them.

They then went to kill the president on their way to church.

TBC:

_:TBC:_


	4. Chapter 4: it's over

It began to rain. As Brittany woke up, she listened to the raindrops fall and watched as Jeanette drew a bluish-purple slash across a date on the calendar. Brittany looked at the alternating green and blue-purple slashes and smiled.

"FUCK YOU RAIN!"

"One day closer, Britt, you ass!" Jeanette said. "Yeah, I guess so, Jeanette," Brittany said. "So what are you going to be up to today?" Jeanette said as Eleanor walked in. "Well, Alvin's going to meet me at the county recorder's officer so we can fill out the paperwork for our marriage license,DUH" Brittany said.

they then did some lesbo sex.

"Brittany, I have a surprise for you," Eleanor said. "I just got off the 'Net, where I got an email from a fan of ours-one of the worst people in the world, mind you-who volunteered to fly all the way here from sing-sing to marry you"

"Who is it, Eleanor?" Brittany said. "AL CAPONE!," Eleanor said. "scarface?? Incredible, sis," Jeanette said. "How'd you swing that?" "Well, apparently, scarface is a FUCKING big fan of ours. He even did the Japanese voice of Inspector Jamal in our movie," Eleanor said. "He just wants to be a part of your special day, Britt."

"Thanks, Eleanor," Brittany said. Eleanor held up a hand. "Don't thank me yet," Eleanor said. "I even got Hannah Montana\jo bros to sing at the reception. She is a fan of ours too. And, unless you've forgotten, their on SFM Records too."

Meanwhile, Alvin was already dressed. He was getting ready to go fill out the paperwork. Simon and Theodore smiled as Alvin put on a white shirt, then donned a red jacket. "Another big step, Alvin?" Theodore asked.

Alvin turned to face Theodore, a smile on his face. "Yeah, Theodore," he said. "After this, there's only... (gulp) the bachelor party." "Don't worry, Alvin," Simon said. "Your party will be a stripper-free zone."

"And since the wedding is the next day, the bachelor party will also be an alcohol-free zone," Theodore said. "So, who's gonna help you two set it up?" Alvin asked. "A guy named Max Goof volunteered," Simon said. "Brittany's friend, Roxanne, is his wife. She recommended Max."

With that, Alvin got in his car and drove to the county recorder's office.

"Next," the woman behind the counter said. Alvin and Brittany stood up from the bench. "We'd like to fill out the paperwork for a marriage license," Alvin said.

About ten minutes later, the papers were signed. "All right,Mr. Seville, Miss Miller," the receptionist said. "The papers are signed. All it takes now are for you to say 'I do.'"

A few hours later, Brittany was watching a movie with Jeanette as Eleanor was cooking dinner. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Brittany," Jeanette said. Said. Jeanette opened the door, revealing Roxanne.

"Roxanne, what a surprise," Jeanette said. "Please come in. Where's Max?" "He's with Alvin and the boys," Roxanne said. "Brittany, I drew up some wedding gown designs I want you to take a look at."

After looking through Roxanne's portfolio, Brittany held up a drawing marked "ELIZABETH." "This one... this one looks oddly familiar," Brittany said. Jeanette gasped when she too recognized the drawing.

"Roxanne, mind if I borrow this for a sec?" Jeanette asked. "Knock yourself out," Roxanne said. Jeanette took the drawing and went upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Jeanette returned to the living room. She returned the drawing to Roxanne and showed Brittany a picture Jeanette printed off the Internet.

"You were inspired by Miss Elizabeth's wedding gown at _Summerslam '91_, weren't you, Roxanne?" Jeanette asked. "Yeah, Roxanne said. "When I saw that wedding, I hoped that when my walk down the aisle came, I would look as beautiful as she did. It also inspired me to become a fashion designer. In fact, I'm chief of wedding designs for Donna Cobanna."

Brittany pointed to the picture and slapped it with the back of her hand. "Roxanne, I want that gown!" Brittany said. "And you'll have it," Roxanne said. "I'll also design the bridesmaids' outfits." Roxanne looked at the Chipettes. "On my best friend's wedding day, I want nothing but the best for her and her friends."

"Thank you, Roxanne," Brittany said. "I'm sure Ms. Cabonna will let you do this." "She sure as hell better!" Eleanor said. "This wedding will be the biggest wedding in the entertainment industry since TomKat! And to have her name connected to it?" Roxanne, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor laughed.

The next morning, Brittany smiled and got out of bed. After getting dressed, she moved over to the calendar with the alternating blue-purple and green stripes and chuckled as she drew a large pink stripe through April 31st. The wedding was only a day away.

so they fucked the night away as they killed bush and slashed his privates with a knife killing him!

Review this Story/Chapter

Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to Community Archive 1. Prologue2. Prologue part 23. Chapter 14. Chapter 25. Chapter 36. Chapter 4


End file.
